crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
ACE Team
: "We are the end of your freedom!" : — Marcus_Reed Introduction The Advanced Criminal Enforcement also known as ACE or ACE Team is a strategic Police Group garrisoned on the City of San Fierro at CrazyBob's Cops and Robbers (CB CnR) servers. The group was founded on 27th of January 2014 by The_Viper and Nelle. Over the past couple of years ACE Team has shown dedication and hard work, aspects that made the group an official CnR group recognized by CnR Administration Team. The Motto "The End of Your Freedom", a foresight of San Fierro's criminals and perps inevitable fate behind grey bars or at a cemetery was adopted from the Counter-Terrorist Unit in late 2015 and became the main motto of the group. Cobra 11 At the beggining, before the name "Advanced Criminal Enforcement" was introduced, the group was known as Cobra 11 and instigated fear into the hearts of the criminals of San Fierro. The official name came up after a long discussion between Nelle, The_Viper and Daskers. ACE Team Units Advanced Criminal Enforcement is devided into six units, every unit has a unit leader and a unit sub-leader. Every unit has its unique rank system, modus operandi and organizational methods, although they are all subordinated to the Office of the President. All Unit Leaders have total command over their units and they are also part of the ACE Command Headquarters. Counter-Terrorist Unit The Counter-Terrorist Unit commonly known as CTU is an operational detachment of the Advanced Criminal Enforcement at the city of San Fierro. It's primary objective is to coduct arrest warrants on the Most Wanted Criminals and bring them to the courts of San Fierro. The unit considers everyone with a warrant level 9 or 10 as a terrorist and the Unit will make sure they are brought to justice. As stated by Advanced Criminal Enforcement, the secondary objective of CTU is to enforce the law in San Fierro, making sure the city remains protected, its civillians safe and the criminals behind grey bars. The Counter-Terrorist Unit is a life saver unit, which means we are willing to arrest every criminal that surrenders to our Agents/Operators. On the other hand, we will not measure efforts to take down with brutal force the Most Wanted Criminals who fails to comply with the order of our Agents/Operators. CTU focus as stated above is to hunt down Most Wanted Criminals, but in the absence of a Most Wanted Criminal, we will assist other ACE Units in the conduct of their regular duties. Special Task and Rescue Unit The Special Task and Rescue Unit known as STAR it's a sheriff unit, our territory is the county side around SA. As stated by Advanced Criminal Enforcement, the secondary objective of STAR is to protect and serve law in San Fierro and the County Side, making sure the city remains protected from the warrants. STAR always focus on the warrants who are outside the city and we make sure that we take them down. If we fail, we will try our best to shut them down. Special Assault Team Special Assault Team (SAT) is a unit specialised on the ground, in arresting all type of suspects. Its priority are the robbers and law enforcement officer killers. From a simple unpaid ticket to a bank robber - we will chase you and arrest you because we never let the suspects go. If you are wanted, you better not face us because...you can't escape the justice. Rangers Division Delta Force Reinforced Regional Task Force The main task for Reinforced Regional Task Force is dangerous situations in dangerous environments, e.g. hostage situations and situations including armed dangerous suspects. ACE Operations Operation Colg8 Manhunt : "Our goal was achieved. Colg8's Manhunt can be terminated. Good job to all ACE Officers who participated in this Operation especially to CTU Unit Leader Marcus_Reed and STAR Unit Leader KittyKatty!" : — The_Viper ACE Team took part in several operations through out its history, the most recent one was named "Operation Colg8 Manhunt" and was led by Marcus_Reed, KittyKatty and Ciyber. The operation objective was to conduct a manhunt on Colg8 for the continuous deathmatch on ACE Officer FredKiller. The group did not randomly engage against Colg8, although, every time he had a level 6+ of warrant, he was the group priority for arrests or takedowns. All Units were mobilized and the operation was a success with minimun casualties. During the Operation, several attemps of peace between ACE Command and SFH happened, although the negociations did not work. The operation was terminated on August 12th, 2015. Cop of the Month The Cop of the Month is a internal competitive event with the objective to recognize the effords of ACE Officers on each month. The event consists on all Unit Leaders selecting one of their members to be voted by the whole group as the Cop of the Month. An alternative event consists on a competition for the Officer that gets more arrests on a specific period of time (From one week to three weeks). The rewards for the Cop of the Month are from money to internal unit promotion, it may also include CnR properties. For organizational purposes, the Unit Leaders are not allowed to participate on the event. Retirement of Nelle On January 23rd, 2016 the so-President Nelle was forced into a retirement from his position as ACE President by the ACE Command (Team Leaders and Department of Justice Officials) for conduct unbecoming to an ACE President. The decision was unanimous between all members. Trivia • ACE original name was supposed to mean "Aggressive Criminal Enforcement" but it was changed after a suggestion made by Daskers. • ACE first name was FEAR (created by The_Viper and Nelle) but it didn't last long. • SAT under the command of NightKiller used to be the most distinguished Unit during Cobra 11 days. • AST acronym for Air Support Team was an elite Unit led by Daskers in 2014. This page is under construction. Category:ACE Team Category:CnR Groups and Gangs Category:CnR Community